


You’re an idiot.

by chiakinotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiakinotfound/pseuds/chiakinotfound
Summary: It had been quite some time since Dream and George has moved in with each other, and Dream just hadn’t annoyed the older boy enough.In which Dream decides to annoy George while he’s streaming, but things get heated.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1287





	You’re an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here haha
> 
> If either of the people featured in this state that they’re uncomfortable with it, I will take it down

Dream laid upside down, hanging off the side of his bed while staring uninterestedly at the screen of his phone, the soft features of his face glowing from the light. He took a deep sigh, completely bored out of his mind.

“Damn.” The dirty-blonde tiredly sighed, his green eyes focused on the screen. It’s officially been an hour since George told him ‘I’m gonna stream‘ and ‘don’t bother me’, the instructions being even more tempting to disobey had the older male not told him. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, Dream sat up, finally going to cure his boredom with a rather simple plan. 

The boy walked through the small hall of the two bedroom apartment he shared, holding in a small chuckle as he knocked on the door to his partner’s room. He could hear a muffled  
“Hold on a sec.” assuming George was talking to his stream. 

Dream’s lips curved into a smile as the door opened, seeing the other’s unamused eyes staring up at him. “What?” The older male kept it short, raising an eyebrow as he seemed to be in a rush. Following his boyfriend’s lead, Dream kept it short too. 

“Is your face cam on?” Dream tilted his head in a playful manner. 

George paused for a minute. “No?.”

“Then let’s cuddle! I’m lonelyyy Georgeyy” with pouted lips, the younger boy whined, slouching his shoulders. He could feel the other’s death glare, holding back a laugh.

“Jesus Christ, Dream. Can’t you save it for later? You know I’m streaming.” George huffed at him, placing a hand on his hip. 

“Come onnn, they won’t even know I’m there! Besides, I won’t do anything.” Dream chimed back, playfully leaning closer to the shorter male. 

“There’s no way I can trust you in that.” George groaned before continuing. “But fine. Do anything and I’ll beat your ass” with that, Dream watched as the other walked back into his room, allowing him to enter. It’s like they could read each other’s minds as Dream placed himself onto George’s gaming chair, George climbing into his lap shortly after.

Putting his headphones back on, George awkwardly laughed into his mic. “Hello guys, sorry for the wait” his accent hung off his words, Dream’s arms gently wrapping around his waist as he pulled him closer. Once again, it was hard for Dream not to burst out laughing while witnessing George ignoring all the donos and messages in the chat asking where he had been.

Sticking to his words at first, Dream really didn’t do anything. He simply enjoyed the company of George as he sat in silence, watching his partner play Minecraft and talk to his fans. Soon enough, that got boring for dream. With a smirk plastered on his face, the green eyed male sneaked his hands under George’s shirt, messaging his hips gently.

He could hear the other make a muffled moan from the touch, but playing it off as he killed a skeleton in the game. George always did make RANDOM noises while playing, so it’s not like everyone questions it anymore.

Dream took it a step further, running a hand up their chest as he fiddled the other’s nipple gently in between his fingers, placing his soft lips against their neck. He could tell the other male was holding back a wine as he arched his back against Dream, his breathing going uneven.

What definitely didn’t help the situation was George slightly grinding himself against Dream’s leg, his hand shaking against the mouse. Of course Dream noticed the other’s actions right away, moving his hands back down to direct George right over the hard on forming in his pants.

“George. Is everything alright? You’re sounding a little sick over there” a donation read out loud for the two of them to hear, causing George to freeze.

“Aha, I just have a bit of a headache. No need to worry, and thank you for the dono” George hummed back in response, trying to sound professional despite the fact Dream was using his hips to help gain friction between them. The chat was filled with either questions on his health, some being a little inappropriate. It was annoying to George that for once the dirty comments on his stream were almost correct.

Sure it was fun getting some action, but that’s not why Dream came here in the first place. With a playful expression, he dipped his hand into George’s pants, rubbing his palm against the older male’s erection. George bit his lip, struggling not to make any more questioning noise, that was until Dream brought his hand fully into his underwear, gripping his hard on gently.

George made a full on squeak, his face flushing red more then it was before. The chat’s comments went faster then George’s eyes could keep up with, majority of it asking if he’s okay, and the other half asking if Dream was there. The boy didn’t want to respond, but knew he had to in some way.

“S-sorry once again guys, the zombie caught m-me off guard” he made an excuse, of course majority of the stream didn’t believe him. He couldn’t help but full on moan as Dream picked up the pace of his hand, touching George in all his sensitive spots.

Being too caught up in the moment, the boy had forgotten about his stream, letting his voice echo through the room. “D-Dream I-“ George stuttered out, his eyes rolling back as dream pinched his nipple slightly harder then before. As a loud whine fell softly off his lips, he had finally released, the younger boy leaving hickeys all over the pale skin of his neck.

Sitting in the end bliss, his eyes widened, quickly looking to the screen as a dono read for them loud and clear. “George? What are you doing-“

The older male had never screeched so loud in his life, Dream’s iconic wheeze filling the room as George quickly hit the end stream button.


End file.
